bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang (character)
Fang is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is the wife of Fei and the mother of Feng. Debut Appearance As an NPC character, Fang first appears in the Festive Event, Witch of the Abyss. History Fang comes from noble blood in the kingdom of Krung-go, a prosperous land hidden within the mists of the eastern seas of Grand Gaia. She never likes the life of nobility and always rebels against her parents' wishes. Fang pursues martial arts and hunting instead of court ethics. One day, during a hunting trip, Fang meets Fei, a hunter from a middle class family. Fei is well educated and able to teach Fang not only hunting techniques but also social ethics that she refuses to learn in the palace. Over time they grew close, and it doesn't take long time to Fang to fall in love with Fei. Their love is put in a trial when Xie'Jing abducts Fei and put a curse him so Fei becomes the witch's mindless doll. Fang, who witnessed how Fei turned into a mindless doll, managed to escape to Krung-go. However, no one wants to help her rescue Fei, stating that he is of no royal blood and the trouble is not necessary. From that day onwards, Fang trains even harder each day and always on the look out for companions that would help her in the rescue mission. After she polished herself and masters the swordsmanship, she goes to Xie'Jing's place and challenges the Witch of Abyss. Fang finally kills Xie'Jing during the fight. As Xie'Jing's life is fading away, the curse on Fei slowly disappears. When Fei falls into Fang's embrace, Fang's tears falls onto his cheeks, breaking the curse fully. Fei comes back as the man Fang knows, and they swear to never leave each other's side anymore. Shortly after the fight against Xie'Jing, Fei marries Fang, then the couple moves far away from the capital city of Krung-go, and lives a simple but happy life. Soon after their marriage, they are blessed with a beautiful daughter. Several years after Feng's birth, Xie'Jing is regaining her power deep in the forest, and causes Fei to have nightmares in his sleep. No matter how hard Fei tries to hide the fact from Fang, she can feel that her husband is being haunted by something. Fang and Fei then departs into a nearby village, leaving Feng in their house alone. However, they are soon cornered by Xie'Jing. That time, Feng and the witch's son come to the rescue and stops the ambition of the vengeful spirit of Xie'Jing once more. After the fight, Fang lets her daughter to embark a journey with Long. Personality Abilities Artwork Notable Relationships Fei Fei teaches Fang hunting technques and social ethics when they meet in the forest. After Fang defeats Xie'Jing, she is married with Fei. Feng Feng is Fei and Fang's daughter, who goes to save her and Fei from the clutches of Xie'Jing when the witch is about to regain her power.